Tragic Past
by PowerinPink
Summary: (Ties in with Child's Playagain?) A one-shot on what happened to Kai and Nya's parents!


It seemed like just another day. That's what their lives were filled with. Days would pass and nothing eventful would happen. That's how it worked...until today.

Kai and Nya were walking home from another day of school. Kai was fourteen at the time and was finally the top of middle school. Nya was thirteen and was in seventh grade. They were the only ones at their school that lived in their area, so making friends was hard for them.

"I'm bored." Nya sighed as they continued to walk.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Kai asked and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Do something funny."

"Like?"

"I don't know; make something up."

They continued to talk until they heard sirens. An ambulance passed them with its sirens blaring. This shocked the siblings since nothing happened in their tiny, unnoticed village.

"I wonder who that's for." Kai muttered as they stared at the retreating ambulance. It was headed in the same direction as their house...maybe it was a neighbor?

"Hope it wasn't anyone we know." Nya mentioned. They continued walking, not knowing that they're lives were about to be changed forever.

They turned around a corner to see the same exact ambulance right in front of their shop/house. The sirens had been shut off, but paramedics were helping someone onto a gurney. The person had brown hair that had slight grey growing at the roots, small facial hair, and had their eyes clenched in pain.

"Dad!?" The siblings cried out. They tried to reach their father but a man in white stopped them.

"Sorry, but this man needs immediate care. We need to bring him to the hospital ASAP." He stated and helped the other paramedics roll their father towards the ambulance.

Through clenched teeth their father managed to say," They're my kids! Let me see my kids!"

The paramedics tried to calm him down and were forced to hold him down when he tried to sit up.

"Sir, you are only putting yourself at more risk! You need to calm down!"

"M-my kids! K-kai! Nya!"

A woman came out of the shop and ran up to the siblings. She had long, flowing black hair, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Everything is going to be okay! Don't worry sir!" The paramedics insisted and the ambulance door shut. The sirens flashed on again, and the ambulance fled down the street.

"M-mom? What's wrong with dad? Is he okay?" Nya asked her Kira, her mother. Kira hugged the shaking girl and rubbed her back comfortably.

"Sh...Sh my Nya. Everything is fine. Your father has always had the worst luck. He has suffered a heart attack, but he will be fine." She promised. Nya felt tears stream out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she clutched to her mom. _I almost lost my dad,_ she thought over and over.

Kai stared at the ambulance until it was a small dot. He felt his eyes start to water but he refused to let them fall. _I'll see you when you get back dad, _he thought. Nobody realized how bad it could get.

The following day they received a phone call. It was the Doctor that helped their father.

"I'm sorry mam. We tried everything to save him...but it wasn't enough. By the time he had gotten to the hospital it was too late. I'm sorry for your loss." Before the doctor could even finish Kira slammed the phone onto the floor. She fell to her knees and screamed. Tears flowed easily though her eyes as she called her husband, Nathan. Hoping for him to come up to her and comfort her.

Her children ran into the room to see what happened and their eyes widened. They understood what had happened. Nya clung to the closest thing to her, which was Kai, and cried into his shirt. Kai put his arms around her protectively, which was unlike him, and stroked her hair. They were both shaking as they tried to cope with the fact that their father was no more.

Kai made a silent vow that day. _I need to protect my family, I can't lose them. I won't,_ he said to himself. Their mother got up from the floor as she saw her children and held them both tightly. The usual vibrant colors of the world turned dark; forcing them to see the true pain in life.

The next day they held a funeral for Nathan Marks. The entire village came; everyone had known the playful and ambitious man. Kai, Nya, and Kira stood in front as the coffin was lowered into the cold, unforgiving earth. Never to be seen again.

Nya made a silent vow to herself too. _I'm never going to cry again. I can't...crying just brings the memories back,_ she said to herself. The family of three left flowers and bouquets along with everyone else and slowly made their way home. Several neighbors, friends, and even strangers gave them money, clothes, and food to help them. Without Nathan, they would obviously face money issues. And it was like this for a whole year...until the second worst day of their lives happened.

* * *

The past few weeks their mother acted distant. She barely spoke and she never looked her kids in the eyes. It was all explained when they woke up to find their mother and her things gone.

On the table were two thousand dollars and a note.

_Kai and Nya,_

_I love you two with all my heart. But I believe that I will not be able to care for you anymore. On the table is two thousand dollars, and on the back of this is a list of numbers of neighbors. There will also be names of a few orphanages and foster homes. Remember, I'm doing this all for you. I'm a terrible mother, and without your father you will end worse with me than without._

_I love you two with all of my heart. Kai take care of Nya, and Nya make sure Kai doesn't get into too much trouble. Maybe one day I will be able to handle children, and I will try my hardest to find you. But for now, I love you two and you don't know how much this hurts to say._

_Good bye with all my heart,_

_Kira Marks_

That day they realized how cold the world could be.

"I'm not going to some orphanage." Nya protested weakly. She held back the tears that were begging to come out. Kai nodded his head.

"We can still run the shop; save up money. We can do this." Kai insisted. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started the shop. Pretending it was just an ordinary day. A world where their father would come into the room and tell them stories of his past. Where their mother would cook them fresh meals every day. But it was too late for wishing. And they were like this for a few more years... until an elderly man came to their shop asking about ninja armor...

* * *

**Okay, everything written in this is completley made up :)**

**I created this one shot to show some background on the two (for my story Child's Playagain?)**

**I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Question of my very first one-shot:**

**Which Ninjago character is the hottest? (This just might be an akward question for guys ;))**

**I say Kai, but what about you guys? Tell me in the reviews**

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE READ CHILD'S PLAYAGAIN REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE NEXT NINJA IN THE POSSIBLE SEQUEL :D**


End file.
